


Подарок на память

by chemerika



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:40:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chemerika/pseuds/chemerika
Summary: Память, как и нож - вещь обоюдоострая.





	

Подарок на память

Кода к 10.03

Память, как и нож - вещь обоюдоострая.

 

Иглу в бесчувственное тело то ли брата, то ли уже мертвого демона Сэм под конец загонял зажмурившись. Да он и сам готов был в любой момент отключиться. От слабости картинка перед глазами серела и сворачивалась в тоннель.  
Запоминать ее не хотелось.  
Цвет и четкость вернулись где-то дня через три, когда пришедший в себя, отоспавшийся Дин валялся на засыпанной обертками от шоколадок кровати и горстями закидывал в рот скиттлз.  
Демон сладкого не жаловал, так же, как и Импалу, и брат теперь наверстывал вовсю.  
Сэм жадно ощупывал его прояснившимся взглядом. С трудом отрывался от прозрачных, - зеленых! – глаз, залипал на перепачканных шоколадом и краской от конфет губах, упорно пытался разглядеть следы демонического разгула на открытых предплечьях и в вырезе футболки. Не находил ничего.  
Пока не наткнулся на метку.  
Она потеряла свою болезненую, воспаленную красноту, сгладилась, стала похожа на давний, белесый уже шрам. Но не исчезла.  
Время шло, Дин все больше становился прежним собой. Как - будто выздоравливал, забывая долгую, тяжелую болезнь.  
Но Сэм все так же тревожно ловил его взгляд по утрам, словно за ночь брат снова мог превратиться в демона. И в предутреннем кошмаре раз за разом играл с этим демоном в смертельные прятки.  
Дин, конечно же, заметил. То, как Сэм вздрагивал, если внезапно обнаруживал брата рядом с собой, непроходящие круги под глазами, взгляд, внезапно прикипающий к правому предплечью.  
Тщательность, с которой брат избегал любого упоминания о том времени, когда Дин не был собой.  
Или был? Даже чересчур?  
Сэм сам не знал, зачем подарил ему этот нож.  
В нем не было ничего необычного, не считая почти неестественной остроты.  
Дин принял подарок, раскрыл и погладил клинок. Лизнул тончайший, бескровный порез на кончике пальца.  
И когда на следующее утро Сэм увидел повязку у него на руке, он знал – брат не забывал ничего, он все понял. И под пропитанным кровью бинтом не было больше метки.


End file.
